


Carnal desires

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Human AU, M/M, One sided pinning, cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Tonight’s highlight was a mermaid that would transform on stage, but that didn’t really satisfy the almost animalistic craving that had erased all rational thoughts from Kotarou’s mind. No. His needs were exclusive, they were more exquisite.





	Carnal desires

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by a dear friend

It was one of those nights again, when he felt the kind of desire that was slowly consuming him. It started with a small spark in the morning, he was still mostly functional then. He went to work, he was thoughtful and professional while fulfilling his duties. During lunch break it was like a pesky reminder that kept him from enjoying a movie he had longed to see for a while.

In the afternoon it felt like every time he breathed, his mind was screaming, he needed _it_. He wanted to see him again. When he was honest it was like a drug, at first it was enough to see him every once in a while, now he could hardly contain himself, he worked after hours just to earn enough money to satisfy his burning needs. 

Lord knows he wasn’t raised like this, he was a good Christian boy, his father was a priest. A strict but loving man, he thought him to value love: Anyone who does not love does not know God, for God is love. He knew all of it and Kotarou did his best to live after the virtues his father taught him but… 

The devil was closer to men as God would ever be and if the sweetest temptation known to him came to existence in the most desirable stripper he knew, what could he do? 

It all started with a joke, his coworkers said they wanted to check out this new exclusive club, the dancers were a wild mix that could please everyone’s needs. There was no restriction to any gender, as long as they were humanoid they were welcome to join the fun. 

Tonight’s highlight was a mermaid that would transform on stage, but that didn’t really satisfy the almost animalistic craving that had erased all rational thoughts from Kotarou’s mind. No. His needs were exclusive, they were more exquisite. 

“He’s already waiting for you, Sir,” the hostess was a human and bunny hybrid, a pretty girl but she didn’t really spark his interest. 

What he craved was someone else, something different. He stepped into one of the VIP lounges that were located at the back of club, he sat down in the large leather armchair and gazed at his partner for the next few hours. 

“I was waiting for you,” he chuckled and stood up, his walk was seductive, his lavish hips moving in a way that hypnotized Kotarou, making him lust for him in a way he would never have him. 

“We have all night today,” his voice sounded like a deep growl that came right out of his throat. 

“Is that so…? Could you smell that it’s mating season?”, he placed his foot on the armrest of the chair with minimal effort, exposing his swollen labia to his customer, “I hope you’ll leave a generous tip tonighter, Mr. Amon.” 

He couldn't reply, there was nothing he could say, he felt his hard cock press against his pants the moment he inhaled the sweet scent deeply. If he didn’t know better he would have thought there was a demon right in front of him. 

“There there, I will take good care of you tonight,” God the way he laughed, with the soft undertone of purring in his voice, the way his tail flickered and his ears twitched. All these little things slowly drove Kotarou on the edge, he felt his nails dig into his thighs as his kitten started to dance for him. 

The Lord would have to forgive him for this sin, for him again giving into his carnal desires, but nothing could ever excite him as much as seeing his plumb ass move in playfully seductive manner only inches above his hard cock, well knowing he would never fuck him. 

It would be a very long night… that was for sure.


End file.
